


West Room

by rubyjewel



Series: Sandy! [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Homosexuality, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Muscles, Original Character(s), Romance, Sex Change, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyjewel/pseuds/rubyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary ---<br/>Sandy Trevelyan and Dorian Pavus find what they need in Sandy's bedroom in Ostwick.</p><p>Background ~<br/>Born without magic and because of a horrific groin injury, Sandy Trevelyan decided her future life would be better as a man. Her mage mother understood and healed Sandy accordingly as best she could. As compensation to her supportive parents and to get away, Sandy agreed to represent her family at the Conclave in Ferelden where her life is changed even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	West Room

West Room  


Like she promised, Sandy takes Dorian’s hand and leads him towards her bedroom straight away. When they reach the second floor of the west wing, Dorian asks “Will your parents be on the same floor as us? That could be a bit inconvenient. “ “No. They have the east wing while I have the west,” Sandy readily clarifies. After double-checking, Dorian questions the number of rooms he counted. “Ah…Seven rooms? Why so many?” “Two older brothers and a sister, remember? And for a while always a nanny or a servant,” Sandy keeps explaining. “Which makes at least five people, “ Dorian thinks out loud. “Yes,” Sandy confirms and then she points out the last room on their right side. “That room was my old room but naturally I moved to the best when my second brother left,” Sandy finishes explaining to Dorian. Dorian remembers Sandy's sister was a mage who preferred the Ostwick circle, so he catches himself before he asks about her. “So we have the entire west wing to ourselves?” Dorian inquires instead slyly. Sandy chuckles. “Yes. We can be as loud as we want,” Sandy teases, also. 

Reaching the end of the hall, Sandy dramatically opens the double doors there. “Here we are. Our bedroom.”, Sandy informs Dorian with a smile. Dorian Pavus enters the room while Sandy locks the doors up. A nice fireplace with wood prepared for lighting is in the center. A table and chairs for two is in front of it. On the left is bookshelves, cabinets, and a desk & chair. On the right is more cabinets, drawers, a comfortable chair, and (most important of all) the bed with a green bedcover.

“This is nice, Sandy. It's bigger than my room in Minrathous.”, Dorian comments while lighting the fireplace with another hand gesture. “Thank you, Dorian. “, Sandy replies then steps up to Dorian to put her arms around him. “You know I love it when you show off your magic! And it is cliché but I want to say ‘You're the nicest thing in this room now.’ “ “Flatterer.”, Dorian chides but readily accepts a nice, long kiss from Sandy. Between more tender kisses, Sandy reveals with a moan “Because I want you so much.” Dorian smiles knowingly but then taps Sandy’s nose with his forefinger. “As soon as we improvise what’s in our luggage somewhere,” Dorian reminds Sandy they've only just now arrived. “Ah, right,” Sandy acknowledges Dorian then continues. “Towels?” Sandy inquires then goes ahead and finds two hand towels in a cabinet. “Yes.” Dorian agrees then requests, “And some alcohol for cleaning but I’d hate to use Antivan brandy.” Sandy now goes to the cabinet closest to the table and bends down again to open it. “I have Antivan brandy but I, also, have some Ferelden whiskey. How does that sound?”, Sandy informs Dorian. “Whiskey sounds good. I’ll even take a little to drink.”, Dorian tells Sandy a little distracted. “I’ll clean you a glass.”, Sandy offers and starts pulling out the items she needs.

Dorian now recognizes that if Sandy were nude he would be in the perfect position to take his lover from behind. And doing just that is on Dorian's mind. Thus, he can't resist stepping close enough to Sandy to touch him suggestively. “You're bending over like this just to tempt me, aren't you?”, Dorian questions Sandy's intentions. 

“No …” is all Sandy gets to say before Dorian stops him with a kiss. A fierce kiss. Because Dorian wants Sandy, too. “Mmm … No fair! I had my hands full! “, Sandy scolds Dorian lightheartedly. “This glass looks clean enough.”, Dorian responds innocently and relieves Sandy of both the bottle and the glass. 

“All right. What else can I get you?,“ is Sandy's response to Dorian's sauciness. “How about a small, empty potion bottle? Surely you have one of those.,” Dorian happily answers. “Yes, Dorian, I do.” Sandy confirms then smiles wickedly at him. Sandy is smiling at her lover now because when she finds the right cabinet she bends down with a deliberate wiggle and with her big cheeks pointed directly at Dorian! Dorian hisses noticeably with desire and threatens in a good way, “You are so going to get it. You blonde tease, you. “ Sandy turns around with a really big grin on her face to ask, “A small bottle? Not a bigger one?”

Dorian knows what Sandy is referring to. “To relax you. Not to substitute for your glass rod,” Dorian informs Sandy truthfully. Close enough to Dorian to touch his chest with hers, a surprised Sandy exclaims “Oh! Does that mean … ” “Yes,” Dorian interrupts Sandy. After setting down his glass, Dorian starts kissing his partner again. Between kisses, Dorian declares, “I want to claim you! (Kiss!) Claim all of you (Kiss!)and your wonderful family I can get! (Kiss!)“ And Sandy reacts as Dorian hoped! Sandy absolutely loves it when Dorian wants to be dominant. He doesn't usually. Dorian prefers Sandy being the strong man giving him the attention that he craves. And Sandy is all too willing to give Dorian all the adoration he wants anytime anywhere. Sandy knows very well it is only because of how she had her injury healed that handsome, wonderful Dorian can accept her as a man. Thus, reeling nicely in Dorian’s arms, Sandy promises “Oh, Dorian! I am yours.”

Smiling with satisfaction, Dorian gives Sandy one more kiss before he can't resist starting to unfasten Sandy's armor. Sandy has no objections whatsoever to complying with Dorian's wish because the room is warming up nicely thanks to Dorian's fire magic. So, with practiced ease, Dorian is able to quickly strip Sandy of his heavy greatsword and armor. Then Dorian rewards Sandy with a good kiss after which it’s his turn to let Sandy strip him. Oh!

Their armor out of the way, Dorian & Sandy kiss again but long and tenderly this time. There's no rush now. They are both where the other wanted them since they reached the room. “So … now some oil? Right? I don’t have any salve.” Sandy asks calmly while gazing into Dorian’s eyes after their kiss. Dorian chuckles for Sandy then teases, “I swear sometimes you can read my mind, Sandy.“ Sandy just grins at Dorian again before going back to the potion bottle cabinet. Dorian follows close behind Sandy so he can fondle him. However, this time Sandy deliberately squats down at the cabinet to have a little fun with Dorian. 

Sandy can’t see it but Dorian is smiling because Sandy is playing with him. “I like ears, too,” Dorian announces sweetly as he proceeds to stroke Sandy's right ear thoroughly. Oh! Distracted! Sandy can’t concentrate. Unconsciously she closes her eyes and leans into Dorian’s hand. Dorian keeps stroking Sandy's ear while commenting, “Lavender oil would be nice. My mother liked it for her sheets so the servants treated all sheets to be safe.” Dorian warmly informs his lover as part of his foreplay.

With effort, Sandy shakes herself free so she can reply, “I’ve got lavender oil. “ Quickly she grabs the right bottle and stands up facing Dorian. “Good, “ Dorian purrs as Sandy presses the oil bottle into his left hand and follows it up with more kisses that has Dorian tight in her strong arms. Oh! Dorian melts. Hardens, too. Dorian is as ready as he can be! “Now all I need is for you to find a bed,” Dorian suggests when he can breathe again. After looking at the bed, Sandy smiles at Dorian to say, “There's a nice, soft one in the corner.” “It’ll do,” Dorian declares very passionately and gives Sandy another strong kiss. Without a doubt, Dorian then pushes Sandy towards the bed. 

Sandy gets Dorian’s message. Dorian has gotten enough foreplay. In a flash, she has the bed cover at the foot of the bed and her muscular body on it. “On your knees,” Dorian directs sharply at the critical moment and Sandy obeys without hesitation. Dorian wants to mount her! Oh! Dorian wastes no time getting into bed with Sandy. There he promptly oils Sandy. Granted, Dorian now has to stroke Sandy's big cheeks with his hands for a good moment but then he is using the empty bottle on Sandy. Stretching him! Because Sandy is a man in that he only has one hole! So he needs to be prepared for Dorian's mass because Dorian doesn't want to hurt Sandy any more than necessary. 

Laying in the bed on her arms and knees, Sandy shivers with delight as Dorian works his final preparations. But she remains silent like she has learned to do in order not to disturb Dorian’s focus. So he can be inside his lover as soon as possible. Oh! And then he is. Inside her. All of him! Claiming Sandy as his own! Now Sandy can add her groans to Dorian's! Sandy is in heaven! To have Dorian making love to her in her own room is a dream come true! “Oh, Dorian! Oh! Oh, Maker, you feel good!” Dorian has Sandy declaring her love loudly now!

Sandy's vocalizations soothe Dorian Pavus. They remind him that he is not just satisfying himself. No. Thus, Dorian can stop his thrusts and lie down to get totally close to Sandy. Dorian knows fully well Sandy can support his weight easily. You don't swing a greatsword effectively without muscles. Dorian snuggles comfortably up to Sandy's broad back to savor this moment with Sandy. Never before today has Dorian felt so much like he is doing nothing wrong. The approval Sandy's parents gave him upon meeting him has seen to that. “You feel very right to me, too, Sandy. More special than anyone else I've ever met,” Dorian confesses sincerely to Sandy. Sandy believes him! “Dorian! I … ,” Sandy moans and then lets his climax speak for him! Oh! “With you, Sandy,” is all Dorian needs to say now.

# fin #


End file.
